Without You
by tinie
Summary: Rachel's silent feelings towards Ross... it's a songfic


Without You  
  
  
I've sure enjoyed the rain, but I'm looking forward to the sun. You have to feel the pain when  
you lose the love you gave someone.  
  
Since you left, everything has changed. I'm not myself anymore and nobody wants to be around me   
because I have changed. I wish I could go back in time and fix all of my wrongs. But I know I   
can't, and that's what makes me feel this way. How can you just sit there with her knowing how   
it's hurting me? You said you loved me, then you have to know what I'm going through. You can't   
just throw away a love like that and not have any sign affects in your heart. Mine are eating   
away at me. I wake and see your face instead of his. I sleep and dream of you and not him. In   
our most loving manner, I think of you, not him. There's something wrong...  
  
I thought by now the time would take away these lonely tears. I hope you're doing fine all   
alone. But where do I go from here?  
  
I tried to give it time. All of my friends kept telling me that time would make everything ok   
again. So I moved on. But now look, all those friends are long gone and I'm still here, all   
alone. My heart is empty because you drained it of all my love. I care not for anything anymore.  
I see that you are doing well though; with her. I know you must still feel something towards me.  
Do you ever think of my softly? Or has she ravished your mind and all of your thoughts of me? I   
hope you're doing fine, but what about me? Are you going to just leave me like this? What shall   
I do without you?  
  
'Cause without you I'm not okay, and without you I've lost my way. My heart's stuck in second   
place ooh. Without you.  
  
I am nothing without you. I know that now. I've tried everything to move on. But it seems, the   
more I try, the more lost I get. I keep getting farther and farther away from you. But when I   
try to get close to you, you push me away. I can feel that I am in second place compared to her.   
I back off only to start all over again. Down that same long, lonely path, without you.  
  
Well I never thought I'd be lying here without you by my side. It seems unreal to me that the   
life you promised was a lie.  
  
Every night when I look over to the man beside me, I'm confused as to why it's not you there.   
All those promises keep running through my head and as I realize they were just lies, it hurts   
so bad, I start down that path once more. Again, without you. I never thought I would doing any   
of this without you here, guiding me. I'm moving on with my life without you by my side.  
  
You made it look so easy, making love into memories.  
  
When you said your good bye to me, you said that you would always love me, no matter what. And   
I believed you until you found her. Now I watch as you do those same little things that you once   
did with me, with her. Not even yeilding to the fact that my heart is crushing at those now   
hurtful memories. You make it look as if you have no problem being with her and hurting me at   
the same time. I guess I'm just an old flame of yours now, just a distant memory.  
  
I guess you got what you wanted, but what about me?  
  
After searching for that right one, I guess you finally found her. Only it's not me. I guess you   
got what you wanted, but now what do I do with my life? I go about acting with this guy I met   
that I'm so interested in him, playing that same game you played with my mind and heart. So I   
guess this is good bye to you as well. I hope you and your new flame are happy together. As I   
start down a new path, I will never once turn back my heart to search for you again.  
  
'Cause without you I'm not okay, and without you I've lost my way. My heart stuck in secong place  
ooh... without you. Somebody tell my head to try to tell my heart, that I'm better off without   
you. 'Cause baby I can't live without you.  
  
As I'm convincing myself that I don't need you anymore. The pain only worsens. I wont reach out   
for you anymore, but I know I need you in my life. Without you there, I'm nothing. I'm all alone  
with false friends and a false identity. I know I'm better off by myself than with you but my   
heart is dying for you love. And to watch you give it freely to another woman is just too much   
for it. I can't live without you in my life.  
  
Without you I'm not okay, and without you I've lost my way. My heart's stuck in second place,   
ooh... without you. Without you.  
  
I love you....  
  
  
Well tell me honestly, what do you think? It's my first songfic ever. Please leave a review,   
good or bad I want to hear both. Thank you for reading.... byes for now. Tinie 


End file.
